Togo Mimori
, also known as is one of the main characters of the Yuki Yuna is a Hero anime series, as well as one of the main characters of the Washio Sumi is a Hero light novel. She is a second-year middle school student and a member of the Hero Club. Appearance Togo is a wheelchair-bound girl with long, black hair tied in ponytail using a blue ribbon which she drapes over her left shoulder, along with dark green eyes. Her school uniform is a long-sleeved black cardigan with a red ribbon on the chest area, with a cream-colored shirt beneath and black thigh-high socks. Her casual wear is a light blue dress that cuts beneath her large bust to reveal a white undershirt. Her wheelchair is black and dark blue. Her Hero uniform is a tight-fitting blue and white bodysuit with detached sleeves, along with four long, blue ribbons which trail from her shoulders and serve to prop up Togo's body as well as move her around. Her hair grows much longer in her Hero form and is flows freely from a white hairband around her ears. Her Mankai gauge resembles a Morning Glory and is located on her left breast. In her Mankai form, she has a light blue and white long, flowing kimono-like dress and a golden ring above. Her Mankai takes the form of a large flying spaceship mounted with several laser cannons, which Togo can use to fly around the battlefield. Personality Togo is a mature, intelligent girl who is nonetheless always willing to speak her mind. She studies computer programming and runs the Hero Club's website, and is also very good at baking sweets. She is a Japanese history buff and is extremely patriotic, refusing to eat non-Japanese food or use English loanwords in her speech. Togo is a pessimist by her own admission who will often begin to have dark thoughts when left alone, but she can also be quite silly at times. Togo prefers to be called by her family name (Togo) instead of her given name (Mimori), even by her best friend Yuna. Background Two years ago, Mimori was scouted by the Taisha for another group of Heroes with Nogi Sonoko and Minowa Gin. Because of her strong aptitude, she was adopted by the influential Washio family, giving her the name Washio Sumi. Her real family was compensated with lavish gifts for her services and sacrifices. When fighting the Vertex alongside Sonoko, she activated her Mankai two times, first losing the use of her legs and then losing her memories of the past several months. Afterward, she was returned to her original family, who told her that she had lost her legs and her memories in a traffic accident, and she retook her birth name. The Taisha gave the Togo family a lavish house next to the Yuki family, in part for recompense and partly because Yuna had the highest Hero Aptitude of anybody tested. After this, Togo began attending Sanshu Middle School and joined the Hero Club. Plot Yuna's best friend and fellow classmate and club member who lives next door to her and often prefers to be called by her family name. Mimori takes pride in her national heritage and is always ready to defend her country and protect its people. She had lost the use of her legs, along with some of her memories, allegedly due to a car accident. In her hero form, she uses guns and sniping rifles for long-range combat and her ribbons serve as appendages for moving around. She also has three familiars, , , and . Later, she gets another familiar named . As a result of using her Mankai form, she loses her hearing in her left ear. Like her school friends, she soon recovers and regains her memory and the ability to walk. Episode 1 Episode 2 Episode 3 Episode 4 Episode 5 Episode 6 Episode 7 Episode 8 Episode 9 Episode 10 Episode 11 Episode 12 Washio Sumi is a Hero Prior to the series, during the events of Washio Sumi is a Hero, she was adopted under the name of Sumi Washio and fought alongside her elementary school classmates Sonoko and Gin. She originally used a bow and arrow in her hero form but later upgraded to a silver rifle. The loss of her legs and memory were actually a result of her using Mankai twice, after which she was returned to her original family and relocated next to Yuna due to her high affinity. Fairies *'Aobozu:' (青坊主) An egg spirit with a blue flower marking on its side. *'Gyobudanuki:' (刑部狸) A raccoon spirit wearing a blue robe. *'Shiranui:' (不知火) A blue flame spirit. *'Kawabotaru:' A light-blue will-o'-the-wisp spirit. Abilities Togo fights using a variety of ranged weapons from a long distance. Her first fairy, Aobozu, allows her to use a sniper rifle that lets her fire powerful shots from extremely long range. Another fairy, Gyobudanuki, gives her twin pistols that she wields in reverse grip, and her fairy Shiranui gives her a rifle for midrange. Her fourth fairy, Kawabotaru, creates portals around her which autonomously fire lasers at nearby threats. As Washio Sumi, she fought using a bow which could charge up its arrows to explode on impact, or fire arrows which could stick to its target and explode after a delay. After Gin's death, she was granted her first fairy, Aobozu, and her bow was upgraded into a sniper rifle. Relationships Yuki Yuna Togo's best friend, classmate and fellow club member. Togo and Yuna are incredibly close, and have been friends since Yuna offered to show her around her neighborhood on her first day moving in. Togo has romantic feelings for Yuna and becomes extremely upset when other people express a romantic interest in her, but Yuna is oblivious to her feelings. Nogi Sonoko Togo's old friend and fellow Hero. Togo and Sonoko originally met two years ago and fought the Vertex alongside Minowa Gin. Although they originally did not get along, they quickly became good friends and bonded further when Gin lost her life. Sadly, Togo forgot about Sonoko when she lost her memories to the Sange. Two years later, Sonoko summoned Togo to see if she had truly forgotten her, and to tell her the truth of the Hero System. After Togo's memories are returned to her, she and Sonoko resume their old friendship. Minowa Gin Togo's old friend and fellow Hero. They met two years ago and fought the Vertex alongside Nogi Sonoko. Gin's tomboyish and playful nature often clashed with Sumi's studious and serious nature, but despite this they had become very good friends prior to Gin's death. Inubouzaki Fu Togo's senior, club president and fellow Hero. Fu was the one who recruited Togo and Yuna as the first two members of the Hero Club. Togo respects Fu as a good leader, and although Togo was angry with Fu when the latter turned out to be withholding important information, she immediately regretted her outburst and apologized. Inubouzaki Itsuki Togo's junior and fellow club member and Hero. Like much of the club Togo is rather protective of Itsuki, seeing her as a younger sister. Togo cares deeply about Itsuki's well-being and doesn't hesitate to help her out, although her advice is often rather strange. Miyoshi Karin Togo's classmate, fellow club member and Hero. Karin seems to find Togo rather intimidating and does not try to bully her, whereas Togo often has fun at Karin's expense. Despite this they eventually bond over being Heroes and over their relationship with Yuna. When Karin was undergoing rehabilitation, she was more concerned about Togo and Sonoko than about herself. Trivia *Togo is associated with [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ipomoea_nil Japanese Morning Glory, Ipomoea nil,] which are said to represent affection and mortality. *As Washio Sumi, she was associated with the Chrysanthemum, which is said to represent rejuvenation and vitality, as well as royalty. Chrysanthemum flowers are also representative of autumn in Japan, contrasting Cherry Blossoms (which are Yuna's flowers), which are representative of spring. * Togo's birthday is 8 April, making her an Aries like Yuna. * Togo's first name, Mimori, sounds like the English word memory, ironic given her amnesia. Whether this is intentional or accidental is currently unknown. * Togo also shares her first name with the family name of her voice actress, Suzuko Mimori, although according to Mimori this was unintentional. There are a number of gags in Washio Sumi Chapter about Sumi participating in idol activities, perhaps a reference to Mimori's role in Love Live. * When Togo was still Washio Sumi, she named her sniper rifle "Shirogane" in Gin's memory. (銀''', "Silver", written with the same kanji for Gin) * Togo is often nicknamed "Botamochi" by fans because of her love of making botamochi and her attempts to get Karin to eat them. * In all the media of Yuusha de Aru, Togo always get different nickname that relates to her bust size; since her bust size is the biggest in the group and seems unsuitable for her age. Even though Togo doesn't have any complications about her bust size (as she doesn't really care much about those things), all of the nicknames made her feel uncomfortable. In Washio Sumi (light novel) she was called "peach" since her breasts were the biggest in her class (according to Gin). In the animation, she was called "peaches", and her presence was jokingly described as "being in a fruit store". In the anime, Togo was called "Megalopolis" by Fu. Although Togo didn't have any role in Nogi Wakaba, she appeared in the web comic along with Sonoko that released once a month along with the novel. In the chapter 3 Togo was called "poyon-poyon" (for something bouncy perhaps) by Doi Tamako. Gallery Hero Mimori.png|Henshin form. Chara mimori face4.png|Face details. Chara2 img.png Memory of the Forest - Mimori.png|Game render. Chara2 img2.png Screen Shot 2017-04-02 at 4.28.47 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-13 at 5.26.03 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-11-30 at 4.44.22 PM.png|Togo in the 4koma. Screen Shot 2017-05-14 at 12.43.14 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-14 at 12.43.04 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-08 at 1.00.55 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-08 at 1.01.34 PM.png Washio158.jpg|Togo meeting Yuna in Washio Sumi. Washio169.jpg|With Fu and Yuna. Sonoko-After-Yuna-Togo.jpg|In Sonoko After. Screen Shot 2017-05-08 at 12.59.13 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-30 at 12.10.54 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-17 at 5.01.18 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-12 at 2.51.27 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-12 at 2.51.42 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-12 at 2.51.55 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-30 at 12.35.12 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-02-01 at 3.26.59 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-12 at 2.53.06 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-09 at 5.42.20 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-02-01 at 3.22.20 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-02-01 at 3.21.58 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-17 at 5.11.12 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-17 at 5.05.31 PM.png Unknown-14.jpeg Screen Shot 2017-04-09 at 5.33.19 PM.png Unknown-8.jpeg Screen Shot 2017-04-09 at 6.13.01 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-09 at 6.12.32 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-17 at 5.12.23 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-17 at 5.11.30 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-10 at 11.37.51 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-10 at 11.37.30 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-17 at 5.04.57 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-30 at 12.36.46 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-30 at 12.36.35 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-30 at 12.34.47 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-30 at 12.34.16 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-30 at 12.33.45 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-30 at 12.31.31 PM.png Unknown-30.jpeg Screen Shot 2017-02-01 at 3.26.32 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-02-01 at 3.19.28 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-17 at 5.09.13 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-17 at 5.02.54 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-09 at 5.30.08 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-09 at 5.37.34 PM.png Unknown-6.jpeg Unknown-38.jpeg Screen Shot 2017-04-09 at 6.08.48 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-02-01 at 3.18.54 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-09 at 5.29.35 PM.png Unknown-37.jpeg Unknown-20.jpeg Screen Shot 2017-04-09 at 5.58.22 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-09 at 5.59.37 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-09 at 6.10.45 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-09 at 6.10.59 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-09 at 5.33.53 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-02-01 at 10.35.43 AM.png The Nerves Of Tougou Mimori.jpg Screen Shot 2017-02-01 at 10.34.49 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-02-01 at 10.31.01 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-02-01 at 10.28.46 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-02-01 at 3.06.13 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-02-02 at 11.00.07 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-02-01 at 5.44.15 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-02-01 at 5.42.52 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-02-01 at 5.10.24 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-02-01 at 5.12.57 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-02-02 at 11.56.18 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-02-02 at 11.39.02 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-02-02 at 11.35.15 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-02-02 at 11.34.03 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-30 at 5.29.14 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-30 at 5.22.02 PM.png As Washio Sumi Washio-Hero.png|Henshin form (anime). WashioWashii.png|School uniform (anime). WashioSummer.png Washio_after.jpg|Henshin form (light novel). Washio-school.jpg|School uniform (light novel). Washio-face.jpg|Face details. Chara6 img.png Chara6 img2.png Screen Shot 2017-04-02 at 4.29.19 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-11-30 at 4.47.00 PM.png|Washio in the 4koma. Washio-page-color.jpg Washio-minowa-sonoko-color.jpg EO6hqNu.jpg Sonoko-washio-color.jpg Washio-minowa-color.jpg 1709 vn8omihsub.jpeg 6.jpg Screen Shot 2017-04-27 at 1.25.08 PM.png A1I470i.jpg Yj9Eyb0.jpg Washio_bw.jpg Nt6e1kI.jpg 1766 rl0xvgnzdl.jpeg Washio fight.jpg Washio106.jpg Washio kimono.jpg Washio cooking.jpg 7aNd0vP.jpg Vm6qw1t.jpg Washio-color.jpg|LN cover WaSuYu-cover.jpg|Manga cover Mainvisual pc.jpg WashioSumiPV.png|Washio seen in the anime. Screen Shot 2017-01-26 at 3.33.13 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-08 at 9.54.34 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-08 at 9.56.41 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-21 at 10.03.24 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-21 at 10.02.57 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-17 at 10.14.40 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-17 at 10.16.34 AM.png WashioHeroPV.png Screen Shot 2017-01-26 at 3.39.05 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-26 at 3.39.13 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-26 at 3.39.22 PM.png 1492485846 1 13 0b1dea1fe2b0926fccd4287f0256dcec.jpg Screen Shot 2017-01-26 at 3.37.25 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-26 at 3.36.58 PM.png Unknown.jpeg Screen Shot 2017-01-26 at 3.34.29 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-31 at 10.21.28 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-21 at 10.02.36 AM.png|Sumi with Sonoko in their updated Hero outfits. Screen Shot 2017-05-21 at 10.05.54 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-21 at 10.04.18 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-21 at 10.06.04 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-21 at 10.04.44 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-21 at 10.04.54 AM.png|Sumi's Mankai. Screen Shot 2017-05-21 at 10.05.19 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-21 at 10.07.15 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-21 at 10.09.31 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-08 at 9.56.10 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-26 at 3.35.19 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-26 at 3.34.18 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-26 at 3.38.10 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-08 at 9.57.37 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-08 at 9.55.45 AM.png WashioSumiAnime.png Screen Shot 2017-01-26 at 3.36.09 PM.png|Washio's terminal. Screen Shot 2017-03-31 at 10.22.11 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-31 at 10.19.10 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-21 at 10.07.52 AM.png 1492485846 1 4 0d237959932173ceb3752c3601880065.jpg Screen Shot 2017-05-21 at 10.07.29 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-21 at 10.02.20 AM.png Rekishi3 img.png '''Official art ' Screen Shot 2017-05-08 at 2.30.14 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-14 at 3.48.53 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-14 at 1.18.39 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-08 at 2.31.02 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-08 at 2.29.54 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-08 at 2.28.33 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-08 at 2.28.22 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-08 at 2.28.10 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-08 at 2.28.01 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-08 at 2.27.53 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-08 at 2.19.07 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-08 at 2.31.17 PM.png Ej6n2LM.png S9Z5L2b.png 8zjvHKmg.png NLWaWLm.png WDTrOQXg.png ' Concept art ' Mimoriconcept.jpg Mimoriconcept2.jpg Mimoriconcept3.jpg Mimoriconcept4.jpg ' Navigation SaveSave SaveSave SaveSave SaveSave SaveSave Cate SaveSave [[Category:Hero [[Category:Hero Category:Sanshu Middle School Category:Characters Category:Main Characters [[